The present inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a three dimensional (3D) flash memory devices and data storage devices including same.
The continuing integration of flash memory provides the superior performance and cost competitiveness required by contemporary users. There are limits to the level of increased integration that may be achieved by flash memory having two-dimensional (2D) structures. To overcome such limits, 3D flash memory is used with increasing frequency in many applications. However, the use of 3D flash memory is not without its problems including increased program disturbance effects.